The above-referenced applications disclose unique transformer coupled driver circuitry for both fixed duty cycle horizontal deflection systems and self-regulating horizontal deflection systems. In the disclosed driver circuitry separate trace and retrace drivers are utilized. While the driver circuitry disclosed in the above-referenced applications operates satisfactorily, it has been found that in some applications it is desirable to provide assurance that the trace and retrace drivers are not conducting at the same time. Furthermore, in some applications an additional transistor stage used to invert the signal applied to one of the drivers can be eliminated.